


Confession

by DareDreemer, TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom William, Grelliam, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Top Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareDreemer/pseuds/DareDreemer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing William wanted when returning home after his undercover work at the Noah's Arc Circus, was to find Grell in his kitchen. The last thing he expected to happen was what was to follow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So, After my Grelliam Fanfiction "Tainted" was finished, I have been getting a bunch of people asking me if I'd write Grelliam again. I finally gave in and came up with an idea for a one-shot. But this is going to be quite different than "Tainted" had been. DareDreemer had offered to RP the idea out with me as Grell because it's her OTP, and I agreed because turning it into a collaborative work would keep me focused on it and it wouldn't end up in my folder of abandoned fic ideas that never get posted.  
> William is a new muse for me, so I'm still getting the hang of him. please forgive me if he seems OOC a bit  
> -TiBun
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters. We only explore the possibilities.

William let out a small sigh, bringing his cigarette to his lips and taking a long, much-needed drag to calm his nerves. Undercover work was stressful enough, but to be on such a case which had required him to not only dress in a ridiculous looking suit, but also have to deal with a demon in the facility—and in his tent where he had to sleep… The assignment was testing him, and he hated it. His place was behind his desk, not at some crazy circus.

But it couldn't be helped, with Grell on probation and banned from field work for the time-being, other reapers had to step up to more tasks—including the dispatch supervisor.

However, it was nearly over, now. He had collected the information and evidence he needed, and final collections for the case was set. And most importantly, he had time to go home, change, and rest without worry of what the damned demon Sebastian Michaelis would do to him, or the souls staying at the circus.

He pinched his cigarette between his lips and fished out the key to his apartment from the pocket of his pure white suit with red stars printed on the slacks. The outfit was also completed with a horrifyingly unprofessional black tie with large red polka-dots on it. An outfit he planned to burn.

Once he had his key in hand, he gained access to his small, yet comfortable home, debating silently if he wanted to shower quickly and curl up near the hearth with a good book—or bide his time in a hot bath.

"Oh, William, darling. I am so glad to see you are home. Can we talk? It is very important." Grell hollered as he sauntered up the hallway to the front door. "You were gone for such a time and I found myself terribly bored and lonely."

Quickly catching up to the brunet, Grell wrapped his arms around the handsome dispatch manager's only free arm. As usual, the redhead laid his head against the taller reaper's shoulder, batting his lashes at him.

"Tell me, darling. Did you miss me?"

William's eyebrow twitched, "No, I did not. I missed having time to relax—by myself." He stated, smoke leaving his mouth as he talked. "How did you get into my apartment?"

The redhead raised his head and smiled widely. "I have my methods. Now, come sit and I will make you some tea." He instructed, petting the brunet's arm as he escorted William into his own home.

The brunet sighed and paused by an ashtray, snuffing out the butt of his cigarette, "I suppose I have no choice. I'll be right down after I change, then we may talk over tea, would that appease you?"

"I suppose." The redhead pouted. "So long as you are quick about it. I am sure by the time you return, the tea will be ready. As you can see I already have a fire going. I wanted the place all nice and toasty upon your return."

With a giggle and a wiggle, the redhead popped a kiss to William's cheek. Then swatted his rear and nodded to the bedroom. "Now, off with you and do hurry back."

William jumped, started at the treatment. Though, he shouldn't have been surprised. Grell was always like that with him…and it had only gotten worse since he had taken the redhead on a date to make it up to him for taking away his chainsaw. Grell took the date as a sign that they were now lovers…and, William wasn't completely against the idea…but he'd be more willing to try dating the redhead if he didn't hang off every good looking, strong man he found—including  _that_  demon.

With a sigh, he walked down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door and stepping down. He changed into his pajamas quickly and walked back out to the small kitchenette.

Humming merrily, Grell was unaware the brunet had returned, too busy pouring the hot water into the tea pot to steep. He had chosen a light comforting tea, one he knew Wiliam enjoyed immensely and had gone so long without. He wondered what William had done without easy access to tea? He was sure the circus had not been at all what the brunet was use to and was most likely exhausted from the whole ordeal. He wanted to bring comfort and relaxation to his boss and hopefully...lover.

He continued to flit about, preparing a tray to take into the living room. With everything they would need to enjoy a peaceful conversation. He chose William's lovely rose embossed tea set, making sure there was sugar in the pot and a couple of tea spoons. He found the ones that matched the tea set. Silver, with roses on the stems. Even a plate of biscuits, from the batch he had made the day before.

With so much free time on his hands, as of late. Grell found he rather enjoyed baking and had set about baking some cookies the day before. Gingerbread; to be exact, in the shape of hearts. He smiled as he delicately placed them upon a serving plate.

William leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and his face as emotionless as ever as he watched the redhead flit around the tiny kitchen. Grell had his hair pulled back with a ribbon—which was probably smart as it would be less likely get in his way and possibly catch fire, if he managed to get it too close to the stove. It had a somewhat open flame that was flickering as it heated the water. It also made him, surprisingly, feel nostalgic. With all that hair no longer framing Grell's porcelain features and covering his back all the way down to his thighs, Grell looked a little more like the man he had met; the man he had been partners with years before. The same Grell he once knew with a shorter hairstyle and an even bigger temper than he had now.

…He kind of missed that Grell sometimes, though he'd never admit it.

"You have been busy…how long have you been here, anyway?" he asked, announcing his presence.

Startled, Grell spun around clutching the linen napkins in his hands, to his chest. "Heavens, Will. You scared me."

Releasing the breath he was holding, Grell answered him, "The better part of a week." Turning back to the tray and folding the napkins all nice and neat, he continued on. "I grew anxious and bored at my place. I don't like being bored with nothing to do. It was too quiet and lonely. I thought it would be nice to come here and fix things up for your return. I didn't imagine you would mind so much."

He looked up at the brunet, his brows furrowing as he asked, "Do you? Do you mind that I came here? That I took liberties to warm your home, for your return?"

"Would it matter if I did?" William walked over to the icebox and opened it, pulling out the pitcher of milk and setting it on the tea tray. "I'm surprised you still find ways to surprise me."

"Of course it would matter. I would not want to be intrusive. I would want you to be surprised in a good way. In an appreciative way." Grell replied as he turned to face the reaper standing next to him. "I've missed you. I wanted to do something nice for you. I realize I cause you headaches and I owe you a lot for what you most recently did for me."

"Which one? Convincing the courts to lesson your punishment and not lock you up, or saving you from being reaped by a demon because of your stupidity?" Will asked, picking up one of the heart-shaped cookies and taking a bite. It was good, as he expected. Grell had baked for him before, and he always enjoyed them, but he had never praised the redhead out loud for them in fear of being buried in more baked goods than he cared to eat. He liked to keep a healthier diet, after all.

"Both." Grell said picking up the tray. "I owe you and I have been keeping my promise to you. I have been doing everything that has been asked of me."

Quickly, but carefully he carried the tray into the cozy living room. The sun had begun to set casting shadows about the room. The fire was warm and burning brightly. Gently he sat the try down upon the table that sat before the comfortable sofa. He could feel the presence of the brunet as Will followed him. Slowly he turned back to him.

"You stuck your neck out for me. I am not sure I can repay you. I would like to believe you did that...because I do mean something to you. And you were right. I was very foolish." He agreed as he placed his hands against William's muscular chest. Even through the fabric of his flannel pajamas, Grell could feel how powerful he was. It made him shiver with delight.

William sighed, deciding to give Grell a little…something to nibble on. "Of course I did what I did because I care for you. We have known each other for a long time, and despite the headaches you bring me constantly, I do consider you my friend."

Grell smiled, "So you do care about me. See? It didn't kill you to admit that, now did it? And if you say it is in friendship... I'll take that for now."

"It—almost always has been, Grell. But you tend to over react to things, and you were so set on me being 'your man' that I got used to shutting you out while I waited for you to mature a little bit."

Sobering a bit, Grell took his seat on the sofa. "I admit I have grown as a reaper. I am not the love sick pup, I once was. Despite what you may think. I am and have always been passionate. When I see something I want... I will fight to get it."

Lifting his face, he looked up at the brunet. "Is there anything wrong with that? Is that what was always the turn off? My zeal for life? My boiling passions?"

William was silent a long moment, pouring the tea for the two of them and taking a sip of his before answering, "It is more your lack of dedication. You can't seem to stick to perusing just one person you are interested in. It makes your passions for people seem…fickle when you announce your undying love to three different men all in the same day." He glanced up at Grell to study his expressions, "Not all men are interested in 'one-night-stands'. Some of us want commitment in a romantic partner. We want something that will last."

"Surely you realize I am never serious with anyone, but you." Grell raised the glass up to his lips. His eyes smoldering as he gazed over the rim of the fragile china.

"And how am I to know who you are and are not serious with? You appear to act the same with everyone, Grell, and you know emotions are not…a strong point I have."

As he lowered his cup, Grell briefly closed his eyes before allowing them to fall on William once more. "I would think it is quite simple to see. I flirt to get a rise out of you. And do be a dear and not deny it. You get jealous anytime I mention that damndable beast's name. I want your attention. If I have to make you jealous to obtain it... then that is exactly what I will do."

William's eye twitched, "I'm more disgusted than anything else that you would even think of getting close enough to touch that demon."

Grell chuckled, "Touching is nothing. It is not as if I would truly bed the demon. I like my men cold, but Sebastian is frigid and unfeeling. I want a man I can melt and turn into hot coals, to warm my bed."

"Well, perhaps you'd have better luck if you stop trying to make people jealous, and just…" William paused, choosing his words carefully, "…be yourself. I hardly recognize you sometimes."

Grell sputtered on his tea, "Whatever do you mean by that? You hardly recognize me any more? I am still the same, tempered recruit you met at the academy and took the exam with. The only difference is my hair. Which I desired to grow out."

"No, you aren't." William shook his head, "Back then you had direction. You really did know where you were going and how you wanted to get there. You hold yourself back now. Back then you were a strong, dominate force to be reckoned with. You needed control of your temper, not your ambitions."

"I beg to differ." Grell replied as he sat his saucer and teacup on the table. "I have discovered more of myself over the years. I have learned to wrangle my temper. I was a hot-shot back then. I am surprised you would even entertain the idea that I needed to mature. I believe I have grown up. "

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, acknowledging, "You were a big part of that, Will. You put me in my place. No one had ever dared to take me on."

Languidly, the redhead opened his eyes and gazed back up at the brunet. Though it pained him to admit it, Grell conceded, "I will agree that perhaps I do go about things the wrong way... that is when it comes to vying for your attention."

"And your work ethic." William said, "I put you in your place back then because your temper was getting out of hand—and quickly before we failed our exam.

"My work ethic?" Grell dismissed the thought with his hand. "There is nothing wrong with my work ethic. I show up to work everyday... excluding the current situation and do my job. I reap my list and I file the appropriate paperwork. I turn it all in by the end of the week, as it is due."

"Your paperwork is always late, Grell." William sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, "Which gives me overtime."

"I dispute that. I give you no more overtime than anyone else. And I do get my paperwork in on time. We are allotted to the end of the week. And I turn it all in by five thirty on Friday, every week... excluding the current situation." Grell replied, annoyed.

"They should be turned in by five thirty daily, Grell. Remember, they have to be checked over and documented by Friday, turning them in by that due date makes it late, due to the work other people are left to do on them. But this isn't the point."

"Then what is the point? That no matter what, I always disappoint you?" Grell asked a bit more tartly than he had intended.

"That's not what I said, Grell." William shook his head. Maybe he should give up. He seemed to only be putting his foot in his mouth.

"I promised you that, before you left for the circus assignment. I have been trying, Will." Grell replied. "Though it is hard when I am stuck at home, all day and all alone."

Looking to the fire, Grell watched the flames dance and leap. The heat kissing his skin. Softly he began to speak. "I've had time to think. I messed up. I know that. I've apologized as much as I can. I..."

He turned his head and smiled at William. Confidence radiating through out him. "I promised you I would do all that was asked of me and I have. I go to therapy everyday... as scheduled. I fulfill my community service every Saturday and I have already paid my fine. I've even taken to baking while you were away. It helps calm me. Is that not commitment and dedication?"

"Not when where it counts between  _us_ , Grell." William took hold the redhead's shoulders, "You were right, I get jealous when you flirt with other people—even if you don't mean it, it still hurts as if you do." He let go of him and got up, walking away towards his bathroom next to his bedroom, "And I won't dedicate myself to emotional pain like that."

Mouth agape, Grell stood. He began to chase after the dark-headed reaper, but suddenly he stopped. Something in the way William had looked at him, struck him hard in the heart. It hurt. It felt like he was be choked. Rather than pursue him, Grell turned and ran to the patio door and stepped into the cool evening breeze.

The patio was not much as they never were with apartments. But William's had a low wall with a view of the Grim Reaper Library. The sunset had painted the ancient building in the loveliest shade of pink. A few clouds floated overhead as Grell's gaze roamed over the reaper realm. Being that the complex Will lived in sat high upon a bluff. He swallowed hard, taking hold of the patio wall. His mind racing.

' _Have I truly hurt him all these years? I only wanted him to take notice of me. I meant no harm._ ' He shook his head, lowering it. ' _I've made a grave mistake. I don't know what to do._ '

William took a quick shower, taking the time to cool down before returning to Grell—if Grell was still there.

"I'm sorry, I lost control." He said smoothly when he found Grell watching the sun set. The saturated colors already fading to darkness as the sun disappeared.

Grell quickly wiped the tears from his face and shook his head. "No. I am the one who needs to apologize... for the way I have treated you."

Slowly he turned around and raised his head, allowing their gazes to meet. "Please forgive me, Will? I've only ever wanted to be yours. I meant no harm, honestly."

"…I hurt you as well." He shook his head, "Physically and emotionally."

Taking a step closer, Grell placed his hands firmly against William's chest and played with the buttons of his pajama top. With a warm smile, the redhead peered up at him. "Darling... I believe we both have been foolish. What says you and I start over? We both try to be more considerate of each other's feelings. I'll stop flirting, if you'll acknowledge me in public."

William paused and nodded, "And I'll stop hitting you if you can control yourself in public. I don't appreciate public displays of over-affection. Keep it to the privacy of closed doors."

"I'll keep it to a minimum. So long as you ask me kindly to stop. But only if you are terribly uncomfortable. Surely you would not deny me a kiss here or there, would you Will?" pouted Grell as he ran his red painted nails down William's cheek.

"It depends on the progress of our relationship and how stressed I am at the time." William said flatly, then softened his gaze, "But I'll try."

Smiling, Grell raised upon his tip-toes. His lips a breath away from William's ear. "I can live with that," he whispered, sultry. "And now I am going to kiss you."

A light flush crossed the brunet's cheeks and he closed the distance between their lips, his kiss clumsy and unsure.

Grell slid his hand up the back of William's neck, combing his fingers through the brunet's silky, soft, and damp locks. A moan escaped him as he parted his lips, inviting Will's tongue to enter his mouth, begging to dance. A tiny shiver tickled his spine. His body waking from the contact.

Resting his hands on Grell's hips, he let Grell press into the kiss and guide his tongue into his dangerous cavern of a mouth, careful not to slice his tongue on a sharp tooth.

"Mmm..." Grell moaned as he tilted his head to the side, taking the kiss deeper. Gradually he let his free hand glide down William's body, until it made its way to his ass. Once there he caressed it and kneaded it. The toned muscles flexing under his palm. "Will..."

"William stiffened, not used to being touched there—and not reprimanding the redhead for it with a clipboard to the face.

"Shall we go back inside?" Grell asked, breaking the kiss.

"…Yes," William breathed against the redhead's lips. He pulled away and offered his arm.

Grell took William's arm, lying his head against Will's shoulder, allowing him to escort him back inside. "Would you like some dinner or would you much prefer to skip and go straight to dessert." He asked coyly as they crossed the threshold of the apartment.

"I already ate before coming home." William admitted, "Cooking takes too much time, anyway."

"Then dessert it is," giggled Grell as he stepped in front of the brunet and holding fast to William's right hand. He bit his bottom lip, then started backing towards the bedroom, pulling Will with him.

"You do want dessert, don't you, Will?"

"…I think you have waited long enough…" William said with a small nod and a semi-smile.

Pausing at the door, Grell furrowed his brows. He released Will's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Will? You aren't just teasing me are you? You really do want to make love to me, don't you?" He pressed his lips to the place just above William's heart. "I understand if you are too tired and would rather rest. After all you just got back from that tiresome assignment and even I have to admit this is all very sudden."

"Grell…" William kissed the redhead's fingers, "If I hesitate, its not because I don't want to…its just…been a very long time since my last time…"

Nodding, Grell whispered, "Alright, but before we go any further. Is there anything you do not enjoy or am I allowed to treat you to various forms of dessert? And I promise. I'll be gentle."

"…I want you to show me your soul, Grell. Don't hold back, and I promise to do the same tonight."

Grell cocked a brow and asked. "Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Who are you and what have you done with my William? He is never this compliant."

"I told you I'd be more sensitive to your needs, Grell. And we are in the privacy of my home. We can let go if that is what you want."

"No." Grell shook his head. "It's just, I am so use to you rejecting me. This is all new to me."

Cupping the brunet's face with his hands, Grell made a simple request. "Kiss me. Show me that you want me."

His eyes darted back and forth, searching Will's. He could swear for a just a splendid moment his heart actually did leap. This was all he had ever dreamed of. From the moment Will had bested him to this moment now. For over a hundred years he had been consumed with the desire to make love with his classmate, his boss, his friend. Now they would be lovers. The thought made his knees go weak.

"Its new to me as well.." William husked before capturing Grell's lips with his own and sliding one arm around his waist, the other pressed up along his spine under his ponytail and pulling him close.

Grell groaned as his lips were captured. His trousers became constricting and tight. Desperate to be naked, he began to move backwards. Not letting go and not parting their mouths, he guided the brunet slowly to the bed. As his legs came in contact with its edge, he turned and pushed Will back onto the mattress. A wicked grin on his face as he looked down at the dark-haired reaper.

William blinked in surprise, "Whaa-?" He looked up at the red reaper, looming over him with a sharp grin, one he hadn't seen focused directly on him since the time of their exam together. It made him shiver.

"I promised I would be gentle. I won't bite unless you ask me to, my love." Grell said wanting to reassure the man, he could trust him.

Carefully, Grell crawled up onto the bed, straddling Will's lap. Cupping the back of his head, Grell kissed him, deeply and soundly. He rocked his hips back and forth as his tongue penetrated William's mouth once more. Nimbly, the fingers of his free hand, swiftly began to pop the buttons open on Will's pajama top.

"Mmh…" William relaxed, sliding his hands up to remove the redhead's shirt, but then paused. For the better part of a century Grell had been expressing himself in womanly ways…was Grell self conscious about having a male body?

He pulled back from the kiss, "…Is it okay?"

Grell froze at the loss of contact, when Will broke the kiss. But as the question filled his ears, he relaxed and smiled. Saying nothing, he slid back off of William's lap and took a step back.

Nervously, he bit his bottom lip. Keeping his eyes locked with Will's he started to undo the buttons of his own shirt. When the last one came undone, he slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms, then to the ground. Baring his chest to Will, he waited a moment before starting on his trousers, letting the man take in the sight of him. Grell was more nervous about removing his pants though. More so than he had been with his top. The reason? Because he wore ladies undergarments. And deep down inside he was not sure how Will would react.

William sat up, not taking his eyes off the reaper before him, adjusting his glasses, "…If you don't feel comfortable with me seeing, I can remove my glasses…" he offered. He hated not having his glasses. His eyesight was on the worse side of shinigami sight, and not being able to see made him feel venerable. Offering to remove them was his personal ultimate display of trust.

"No. I want you to see me. I am... I just... I don't know how you will react that's all." Grell stumbled.

Taking a deep breath he undid the top button of his trousers. Slowly he pulled the zipper down. A hint of red lace peeked out from underneath them. He felt shy. He had played this scene out many times in his head over the years and not once had he ever been shy. Now it was happening for real and he was trembling like a leaf.

William nodded, "You don't have to be scared, Grell."

He kept his eyes glued to Will's and pressed on by pushing his pants down, then stepping out of them. He now stood between William's legs, wearing red lace panties and a matching garter belt. Black stockings that stopped mid thigh held up by the straps of his garter belt. A tiny blush dusted his cheeks.

"Does this turn you off; seeing me in ladies lingerie?" Grell asked timidly.

William flushed a deep red, "I…I shouldn't be so surprised, really…but…" He couldn't look away for a moment, "No, no it doesn't turn me 'off'."

"Then you like it?" Confidence began to grow in Grell as he stood before the brunet. "I honestly was not sure how you would feel, seeing me like this. I don't hide my feminine side, but... I've never let anyone see me undressed."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect it on some level." William said soothingly, "It leaves little to the imagination compared to men's underpants."

Taking a step closer, Grell reached out and touched Will's broad shoulders, fumbling with the top of his pyjamas. "You can touch me... if you'd like, Will. I know, I would not mind," he encouraged with a welcoming smile.

William slid his fingers up the sides of the redhead's thighs and hips, "Is there anything you know you don't want me to do? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Grell shook his head no. He would allow William to do anything to him. They could make passionate, sensual love or he could tie him up and spank him. Even hot wax was not off limits. The redhead was nearly addicted to sex play, but rarely got to partake, since most men were not attracted to him. And he was not attracted to women. And to top it all off he had been in love with this cold hearted beast, since their final exam. Which made every liaison since, cold and unfeeling. His heart belonged to William, whether he wanted to receive it or not.

"Will, you can do anything you like to me. I don't mind, so long it's me you're touching and no one else." The redhead stated, running his finger tips up the sides of William's neck and along his jaw line.

"Then come here." He pulled Grell atop him, cupping his hand around the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss.

Falling delicately atop the brunet, Grell gave a small giggle as their lips met. Tongues began to fence and parry, fighting for dominance. Grell moaned, his sex throbbing as it rubbed up against Will's. The panties he was wearing becoming uncomfortably tight again.

"Will...?" he panted.

"H-hmm?" William hummed in response, moving to suck on Grell's neck to allow him to speak.

"Never mind. Just keep doing what you're doing." He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side giving more access to the flesh of his neck and throat. "Your mouth...mmm... it is feels divine."

"No, what were you going to ask?" Will asked, sliding his hand down Grell's side and leg.

Grell opened his eyes and winked, "I'll tell you...or ask you later." He leant down and kissed Will, his tongue diving into the brunet's mouth once more. Gingerly he pressed his right knee between, William's legs, parting them ever so slightly.

"Why later? Grell…now's not the time for mind games…if you're having second thoughts then we can stop."

"No. No second thoughts. I want this." Grell whispered as he pushed himself up so he could look into Will's eyes. Hovering just a breath away from the brunet's lips. "I...I just... I just was wondering what made you change your mind about us?"

"…I'm not sure when I began to fall for you…" William cupped Grell's cheek, "It wasn't right away, for sure. I hated being your partner as much as you hated being mine. Then you fell for me, I guess, and that just annoyed me further…but then…" he trailed off, wishing he could pull out a handkerchief to clean his glasses as a distraction to help him admit the things he never imagined actually telling the red reaper, "One day I just couldn't take my eyes off you…I couldn't get you out of my thoughts. I began to…dwell and daydream…it confused me."

He sighed and closed his eyes, removing his glasses anyway, holding them up to the light as if to see if they needed to be cleaned. –He really did need distractions at times.

"Finally, I realized what the strange feelings I felt were…and I attempted to gather the courage to approach you… but I failed to do so…I was a coward and you looked to be moving on. Sitting in Slingby's lap, flirting with him…planning a date for that evening… It was back when he was our senior… our mentor…" he trailed off again and took a deep breath.

"And then you started to change. You started to grow your hair out and wear female clothes when you could. You hung off of anyone you thought handsome, and you changed your goals…

"—and so did I. I hid my feelings away from even myself, and I threw myself into my work, making a name for myself and earning promotions…telling myself that my desk was the only form of 'romance' I needed…"

William opened his eyes again and looked up at the blur of red above him, "…I didn't change my mind about us…I was reminded…and with your promise for commitment… I won't be a coward again, Grell. I'll be yours."

"That long?" Grell growled, rolling from atop the brunet and climbing from the bed. Scooping up his top, he held it to the front of his body. In an attempt to cover his nudity. His mind racing as he began to pace in front of William.

"You've had feelings for me all this time? You knew how I felt and yet you... you refused me, when you felt the same? How could you do that to me? To yourself? Why, Will? All these years. All I wanted was you. I loved you. And you treated me like a..." Grell ranted, casting glares of hurt and confusion at the reaper on the bed.

He paused. "How do I know you won't lie to me again?"

"I—" William paused. Grell did have a right to be angry at him… he had every right…

The brunet sat up and looked down and away from Grell, his mused hair falling into his face and making him look more like he had a hundred years before.

"…I'm sorry, Grell…"

It was all he could say. He couldn't prove he wouldn't lie again about his feelings for Grell…he had no way to prove it.

Grell stood contemplating. He had never seen Will like this. Talk like this. And for the first time in a long while, he was not being perfect. He was being real. Grell's face softened. Perhaps he was over reacting a tad, but it hurt to be denied for so long. Knowing now that the man he thought hated him felt the same as him.

With a shaking hand, the redhead touched the top of Will's head. Cautiously he brushed back some of the locks of his hair, that had fallen, veiling his face. Grell's fingers then moved on to trace the outline of his jaw. They stopped under his chin and carefully, he forced the brunet to look up at him.

"Did you mean it? You won't play the coward?"

William lifted his glasses-less gaze up to look at Grell—hoping he was meeting his gaze directly as he honestly had no clue where Grell's eyes were in the blur he saw. "I promise…no more playing the coward."

"Shall we put that to a test?" He asked as he plucked the glasses from William's hand and sat them on the night stand.

The sound of the nightstand drawer sliding open and then closed as Grell removed a piece of dark cloth from inside it.

William swallowed as he was separated from his glasses, but he did not protest, "You may test it if you wish…" he listened to the sounds, confused as to what he was hearing, "…what are you doing?" he whispered.

Grell held the piece of fabric before William and he began to raise it to the level of his eyes, but hesitated a moment as he replied. "I plan to blind fold you." And with that he tied the black fabric around the head of his soon-to-be lover.

"…I'm surprised you feel the need to…I can barely see you as it is without my glasses…" he blindly reached forward, his fingers brushing against Grell's arm and following it up to his shoulder, neck, and then finally, he gingerly cupped his cheek.

"This is a test, dear William. Do you trust me? I want to know how badly you want me and if you are willing to let me have my way with you. I promise I am not going to hurt you. That is unless you ask me to. And blind folded, you won't be trying to see. You can focus on felling me." Grell explained as he began to slip, William's pajama top from his body, exposing his smoothly, toned chest.

"So beautiful." Grell muttered. "Such a fine specimen."

William flushed, "I trust you—but 'specimen'?"

"Yes, Will. You are the perfect reaper in form. Now do be good and shut up. The only sounds I want to hear from your mouth, are moans of pleasure." Grell commanded as he grabbed the brunet by the sides of his head, forcing his head back so he could kiss him.

"Your hands Will. Don't be afraid to touch me."

William blindly felt around, eventually finding and gripping Grell's hips before sliding his hands back around his lower back, his fingers teasing the lace of Grell's panties.

Saying nothing more, Grell pressed their mouths together in a long, heated kiss. His own hands running along the edge of William's shoulders and upper back, before he broke the kiss, to crouch between his legs.

Swiftly he untied the draw string on the pajama pants, Will was wearing. "Lift up." He whispered, urging the brunet up so he could slip them off. "I want to feast my eyes upon you. Touch you."

William lifted his hips, shivering when the cool air touched his exposed skin when Grell tugged his bottoms and underpants down all in one go.

Having slipped his pants off, Grell knelt down on his knees between William's legs. His nails raking back and forth, along the brunet's thighs. Leaving tiny trails of blood in their wake.

"Does that feel good to you, William?" He asked, sultry.

"Hahh!" William sat up a little straighter, falling back onto his mattress, his fingers catching and curling into red locks. "G-Grell…"

Grell ran his tongue along Will's powerful thighs, lapping up the sweet, tangy flavor of his blood. His cheek grassed the hard shaft of William's burgeoning erection and he smiled, turning his attention to it.

"You taste delicious, love. But I would like to taste more."

And with that, Grell covered the head of William's cock with his lips. Slowly, he lowered his head taking him in further. Until Will was fully encased within Grell's hot, wet mouth.

William gasped a little louder, his grip tightening in Grell's hair, "Oh Rhea…Mnnh…"

Grell looked up, watching the expression on William's face. The way his mouth fell open as gasps of pleasure flitted from his lips. He smiled against the heated, swelling flesh between his own lips. Teeth, grassing gently as he glided up the purpling organ. At the tip, Grell swirled his tongue around the the head, dipping under its sensitive edge. He continued to scrape his nails along William's toned thighs. Working his mouth around the pulsating sex of his lover.

"Ahh-ah—Grell…nghh…" William moaned, curling his toes in attempt at self control so he wouldn't go bucking into the redhead's throat.

He'd never imagine this would ever happen…even in his occasional wet dreams it had always been simply…strip teases, really. They had never gone farther than that, and here he was with red lips around his hardened member, stroking up and down along it in the most delightful of ways…

Bobbing up and down, Grell continued to pleasure Wiliam's cock. His hand found its way to the brunet's taut sack and slowly he began to massage them. Softly he moaned as he closed his eyes and lavished his lover. His own erection growing harder in his lacy underwear.

"Gr-Grell…please…" he gasped, "…Come…l-let me touch you…"

Obligingly, Grell released William's member and slowly stood up. As he rose, he took the brunet's hands in his and placed them on his hips, "Touch, my love." Grell whispered.

William gripped the redhead's hip with one hand and slid the other up over his soft, but toned belly, feeling blindly over his chest and neck, pulling him down atop him as he lay back, slowly pressing kisses to his jaw, neck, and collarbone. His hand then slipped down, firmly gripping Grell's lace and silk covered rear.

Gasping, the redhead lay delicately atop his lover. Subtly he ground his aching cock into William's groin. His sex longing to be free and pleasured. His stocking clad leg rubbed along William's naked one.

"Will... Oh... Will. I need you... " He moaned.

"Sorry, I'm…kind of inexperienced at this…" William whispered, hooking his thumbs on Grell's undergarment and pushed them down, his palms sliding over Grell's soft cheeks.

"Y-you're doing j-ust fine, love." Grell gulped as he was slowly freed. "Would you... would you like to be on top and ex-explore a little?"

The truth was, it had been a long while since Grell had lain with someone, at least of the same physical sex. He was equally worried he would disappoint William. He had a reputation for being promiscuous, but in truth, far from it. He hadn't been with a man since his years at the Grim Reaper Academy. His last sexual partner had been a woman. The late Angelina Durless-Barnett. His Mistress. Being with a woman was vastly different from a man and he felt he might have lost his touch, and she had been an exception. But he had wanted William for so long. He was not about to let on that he had waited for Will all these years. Not yet at least.

"Hm?" William hummed in question, continuing to kiss bare shoulders until he felt the panties snag, stopped by the garter belts attached to the stockings and trapping the panties. "Wait…"

Grell ran his finger tip along William's jaw line, smiling down at him, giggling, "You need to unclip the hooks from the stockings, dear...or is that to tricky blindfolded? I can do it myself, if you like? Perhaps... Shall I roll away and let you play with me? Let your hands wander over my body as you figure out...how to finish undressing me."

William flushed in embarrassment, "…Oh…" Even if he wasn't blind, he probably would have had some degree of difficulties…he'd never handled women's lingerie before. "…I may ruin them…" he admitted.

"I do not mind. I have many more pairs and sets like this. Try, Will. Try and see what your hands are capable of doing." Grell compelled him as he lowered his mouth to the brunets. Then slowly trailed kisses to his ear lobe. Where he suckled tenderly on William's flesh.

"Mmh…" William's fingers clumsily tugged at the straps, trying to figure them out, but as far as he was concerned, Grell had turned himself into one of those wire puzzles often found in gift shops, designed to keep people, usually children, busy for hours.

"Clasps, Will. There are clasps. Two in front and two in back." Grell whispered, nuzzling the brunet. "Feel, with the tips of your fingers. You pinch them to release the teeth... that are latched onto the fabric of each stocking."

The man, normally calm and collected, seemed unusually frustrated as he continued to struggle. "Fuck it!" He sat up and grabbed hold of the garter, panties and stockings to yank them down and off of Grell, rending a small tear in the garments in the process.

Wide eyed and surprised, Grell fell from the brunet's chest, face first onto the comforter. His rear in the air as his delicates were torn from his body. Looking over his shoulder, he began to laugh.

"Now... there's my man. Taking charge. Oh, William, you can make a lady go mad with lust." Grell said, sultry, nipping the brunet on the hip.

William gasped, letting out a small moan, "I have decided I do not like those on you, Sutcliff. They make things…difficult to get at." Even though he was blind and missing his glasses, out of habit he moved his hand to adjust them.

Grell licked the tiny bead of blood, that bubbled from the tiny wound, he had created with his teeth. "Yes. I can't agree more." He replied as he continued to kiss and run his tongue over William's hip, gradually moving towards his buttocks.

"I cannot say what you wear on your own time, but when you are on my time, Grell, I expect nothing to offend my access…" He gave a small, barely-there smile at the redhead, knowing where he was by the feel of lips and teeth moving across his skin as he knelt on the mattress.

Coyly, the redhead smiled. His fingers crawled up William's arm and back. His body following behind. On his knees, Grell pressed up against William's side. Placing a seductive kiss on his shoulder and purred "Yes, my love. No more obstructive clothing."

William turned his head, "…Any requests for me, in return?" he whispered.

Like a snake, Grell's hand slithered down the front of William's body. Slowly and daftly the tips of his fingers feathered across Will's smooth skin.

Leaning forward, Grell kissed him. "What is off limits? Or can I do as I wish to you?"

"…No marks where it will be seen at work."

"Is that it?" Grell asked as his hand reached Will's erection. Stroking him once more.

"Yes, Grell. Your lover or not, I need to retain a completely professional look in the office and on the field." William nodded, running his hand through the fringe framing Grell's face.

"Alright. I understand. No visible marks." Grell reiterated as he leaned in and kissed Will. His hand slowly moved up and down as he continued to stroke his lover.

"Do you want to touch me as well, William?"

"…I am touching you…" William said, cupping both Grell's cheek and butt in his hands.

Grell chuckled, his thumb rubbing across the head of William's erection. "I meant the way I am touching you. I am very hard, Will. You...make me hard."

William gasped, "…Do…you want me to…there?" he gasped.

Running his tongue along the edge of William's ear, Grell whispered, "Only if you want to. I don't want you to do anything you are not comfortable with. I am just saying I would not mind, if you would like to touch me... there."

"I was just unsure…how comfortable you are with your body…" he whispered, "In recent years you have been more…feminine…"

"True, but I still enjoy pleasure and it is still apart of my body. I still experience pleasure when it is stroked, sucked... and there are many other ways I can enjoy sex with it. I have no desire, at this time, to change physically." He assured as he kissed the brunet's neck. "Don't be afraid to touch me. Map me with you finger tips and your mouth."

William's hands slowly slid around Grell's hips, his fingers brushing up against Grell's proud length and he gripped it, stroking it gently as he felt the size of his fiery lover.

Grell gasped, his teeth scrapping along Will's shoulder. "How do I feel to you? Are you surprised?"

"…Grell…" he whispered, "…are you larger than I am?" he stroked along Grell's thick length once more, comparing it to the few times he'd touched himself.

Giggling, Grell kissed his cheek. "You flatter me, my love. I would say we are pretty close in size and I don't care who is longer. I love you just the way you are. You taste just as delicious in my mouth."

He shook his head, "I'm just surprised…I never thought to think about what you may be like…"

Reaching up, Grell untied the blindfold. Tossing the fabric, Grell climbed further onto the bed. "Will, come here." He called as he lay down on his back.

Will rolled over, positioning himself above the redhead and looking down at his blurred face.

"Explore. Don't be afraid to do what you like. I want to feel your hands roam over my body. Find the hidden spots. Kiss me. Kiss me till we are drunk. Tickle and bite. I am yours, William." Grell purred as he slipped the glass from his face letting them drop to the carpeted floor.

"…Please tell me you did not just do what I think you did, Grell…"

"And what might that be, William... dear?" Grell asked, brushing his knuckles down, the brunet's cheek. A smirk upon his face.

"That you tossed your glasses to the floor where they can be stepped on."

"Oh, that. Yes. I do believe I allowed them to slip off the bed, leaving my fingers, to flop comfortably on the carpet... of your bedroom." Grell smiled. "And am I to be reprimanded for such a transgression?"

"Pick them up and set them next to mine properly, Mister Sutcliff."

"And if I refuse?" Grell countered.

"Then I will do so and cease to touch you."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake. They aren't going to get broke." Grell huffed as he rolled onto his belly, flopping over the edge of the bed.

A mischievous smiled curved his lips. Tauntingly he raised his hips and wiggled his rear end like a cat before William's face.

William frowned, "That would be no more flattering if I could actually see it, Grell." William stated before grabbing Grell's hips to halt the wiggle as he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Grell's rump.

"Ouch!" Grell yelped and then burst into a fit of giggles. The glasses nearly slipping from his fingers again. "Aren't you a naughty boy, Willy?"

Grell pulled his hair out of the way to glance over his shoulder. "Do you like the taste, darling?"

"Take care of your glasses, Grell." He said, nipping the same spot a little harder.

"Ahh..." Grell gasped, biting his bottom lip, till he drew blood. Closing his eyes, he let his head droop.

"Had I known dropping my glasses would reap such just desserts...I would have dropped them years ago." His voice became sultry and deep. "Oh...William."

William moved down, his lips brushing the insides of Grell's thigh, "On the table, Grell." He said, biting down again.

"Yes Master." Grell replied, reaching for the end table. Placing them delicately down. "Are you satisfied, oh gracious, Reaper-Master?"

William reached forward, grabbing Grell's arm and flipping him over, pressing him to the bed and moving to straddle him, "You should know better than to mistreat your glasses, I ought to demote you…"

Grell, at first caught by surprised, giggled as he stared up at his lover. He ran his nails back up William's thighs. "For the love of Lucifer, Will. You are beautiful and powerful."

Gently he bucked his hips, grinding his sex up against the brunet's posterior. "I want you Will. I want you more than anything."

William gasped again, taking a breath to steady himself, "And how do you want me, Grell?" he asked, running his hands along the red reaper's abs.

Pushing himself up, the redhead sat with lust igniting in his eyes. His hands slid to William's backside. Licking the blood from his bottom lip. "I want to feel you from the inside, my love. I want bury myself deep inside you. To hear you moan my name and come in my hand."

William blinked in surprise, "You do..?" He had assumed Grell would have wanted to bottom…but then again, Grell had always been hard to read…he was a mystery full of twists and surprises.

"Well yes. I said I enjoy being pleasured. Though I will bottom as well. If you would rather come inside me. I can accommodate you. I rather enjoy both ways. It has just been so long since I lay with a man. I mean I prefer the bottom, but I haven't gotten to penetrate... in sometime. Being with women is not the same. I crave a different sensation." Grell explained as he ran his hands up and down William's chest.

"You do want to please me, don't you Will?" He pouted.

"I was simply surprised…" William nodded, his cheeks flushing, "I'll try it for you."

"I understand. I didn't expect you to want me to... Not many men would be willing to." Grell replied disappointed. His face downcast. Missing what William had really said to him. Prepared for the worst, he listened not with his ears, but his mind.

"Grell, you aren't listening to me."

Still not listening, Grell replied, "It is alright, honestly. You don't have to explain. I'm not disappointed. Please be gentle with me, Will. It has been some-"

"Grell!" William snapped, grabbing Grell's shoulders firmly, "If you crave a 'different sensation', then take it!" He quickly wet his fingers and lay back on his bed, reaching down to press one into his own entrance, gasping and parting his legs to give the redhead the full view of how he began to stretch himself. "Force your name to escape my lips, Grell." He gasped as he added a second finger.

His eyes half-lidded, and his breath shortening to smaller pants, he shifted, pressing in a third finger when Grell didn't respond right away. His rear on display in the air as he bent over onto his knees, he glanced over his shoulder, "Please Grell…don't make me wait for you…"

"Will? What are you doing? I..." Grell, shocked stared unable to form a single sentence. "This... whatever this is. No," he waved his hand over the brunet.

"Grell…please, I wish to please you…"

Smiling Grell lay down next to Will, on his side. His fingers running over the other reaper's back. Softly he began to speak.

"Will... yes. I just want it to be more romantic and not so razzled. I see now what you were trying to say. I am an idiot. I just didn't expect you to be so willing. Come here and kiss me. Make me hot again. I am afraid in my surprise... I grew cold once more. I need you to rekindle the fire. Set me ablaze with passion and desire."

William pulled his fingers out of himself, glad he finally got through to the other. Though he even had surprised himself with his actions—and how hot it had made him to act so lewdly for the passionate redhead.

He rolled over, pressing against Grell's side and stretching to kiss him. "I'm glad I finally got your attention." He said before deepening the kiss, moaning quietly when his erect member pressed against Grell's leg.

Automatically Grell's eyes closed. His mouth captured and his body reawakening. Tiny moans formed in his throat slowly passing over his lover's lips. His hips began to gyrate on their own accord. Pressing his burgeoning erection into William's. Very carefully as to not break the spell they were falling under once more, Grell pushed the brunet onto his back and covered him half way. As their tongues dueled, he slipped a hand under the pillow. He searched for the little bottle of lube he always kept there. Finding the space empty. He opened his eyes.

"I forgot. I am at your place." He whispered, their lips still touching. His eyes shifted and looked down at the reaper beneath him. "Where do you keep your lube, Will?"

William raised an eyebrow, "I have no such thing. This is not something I do in my free time, after all. I will have to invest in such a thing later."

"Condom?"

The brunet frowned, "…I'm sorry. It seems I am not prepared for this…do you…carry one with you?"

"Yes. I believe I have one still in my coat pocket." Grell replied, beaming. "After all a lady should always be prepared for the unexpected. I try to keep one with me at all times."

Kissing the brunet, Grell, jumped up and ran to the door of the bedroom, hollering. "I will be right back, Darling. Don't go anywhere... or shrink on me~"

William gave a small smirk. So Grell does carry one with him…it may be useful to know if they were to be a couple. He sat up, his unfocused gaze towards the door, waiting for a blur of red to rush back in.

Two minutes later a squealing red blur came racing through the door, leaping onto the bed and knocking the brunet onto his back. Giggling, Grell looked down at William as he lay stretched out the length of his soon-to-be lover's body.

"I found four. The best part they are all red and if you change your mind later and want to top me, you have some lube."

"I—I don't think the color is relevant, Grell…it won't be seen shortly…" William flushed.

Grell pursed his lips and looked up thoughtfully. Then grinning like Cheshire cat he replied. "True. But the color red makes them more fun to wear."

He pressed forward, chastely kissing the brunet, and then tugged on his bottom lip.

"Nonetheless we now have a form of lube and it will make sex more enjoyable for the both of us. After all neither one of us wish to hurt the other... unnecessarily."

"I would appreciate being treated gently upon your entry." William nodded.

"I'll be gentle I promise." The redhead whispered into his ear. Grell ran his tongue carefully along the fold of William's ear, before taking the lobe between his lips and sucking gently.

"Mmph…" Will closed his eyes, leaning into the attention. He took Grell's hand, the one holding the condoms, "Ready?" He whispered.

"Yes."

Grell stashed the other condoms under the pillow and took the one still in his hand between his teeth. Slowly he hooked his leg over Wiliam's and began to spread his legs. Lust flashed across the redhead's eyes as he ripped the package apart and slipped the condom over his left middle finger.

"I know you started, but let me finish stretching you and prepping you. You were too rushed and not doing it properly. I want you to enjoy me inside you. Let me show you how to stretch, my love."

Gently Grell placed his finger against the entrance to William's anus. Distracting him with a kiss, Grell pressed in, the tip of his finger penetrating the brunet.

"That's it love, relax. Touch me if you like or kiss me. I like the kisses." Grell encouraged as he pushed his finger deeper.

William let himself relax, his body trembling under Grell's hands. It was so different to surrender control…he was in control all day at work, so many responsibilities…this was a welcome change, surprisingly.

"Then come closer." He breathed, pulling Grell down over him so that he could reconnect their lips with the smallest of moans.

Grell shut his eyes savoring the feel of his lover's lips. His finger began to thrust in and out of William's body working him. His own erection beginning to thrum with excitement as he ground it into William's hips ever so slightly.

"Will..." Grell moaned as he slipped his tongue between the brunet's lips.

Will ran his fingers through Grell's hair as they kissed, his body heating back up as Grell worked him loose. His fingertips found the ribbon tying Grell's hair back and with a single tug, it unraveled, letting curtains of red fall around them both.

Carefully, Grell slipped a second finger into the condom, joining the first as he thrust deeper, bending his digits in different directions and swirling them around. William's body growing looser and accommodating with each thrust. His lips wandered from Will's mouth, down to his throat. Nipping and sucking. His body beginning to ache, longing to bury itself inside his lover.

"Ahh!" William gasped out louder, slightly embarrassed by the emotional sound that escaped him as his body was filled with the need to move. Writhe, twist, grab, scratch…it didn't matter what he did as long as he did. And he didn't fight it, moaning as he grabbed a hold of Grell.

Grell threw back his head and groaned, the feel of William's fingers gripping his length. He hadn't expected the callousness of his touch and yet... it was rough, but passion driven. No pain. Only pleasure. Grell, unceremoniously thrust a third finger into Will's hot cavern. His hips rocked forward, assailing his lover's hand with his cock.

"William... nngh..." He moaned louder.

William stroked Grell along his whole length, "Grell…I…" William bit down on Grell's shoulder, trying to muffle the moan he failed to fight.

Withdrawing his fingers, Grell threw the condom onto the floor.

"Will, my love, you are ready. I'm ready." The redhead breathed as he kissed the brunet.

His fingers crept under the pillow, pulling out a new condom.

"Put it on me."

The brunet took it in trembling hands, carefully tearing it open and taking it out. Unable to see, he pushed Grell back and moved so that his face was close enough to touch Grell's member. Now he could see it enough to properly slip the condom onto Grell, kissing Grell's tip right before he did so.

Grell giggled as he was forced onto his back once more. "My poor William."

He bit his lip as the condom was rolled down the length of shaft. His eyes watching every tiny movement of William's hands. His buttocks clenching slightly as Will's fingers brushed his sack, sending shivers throughout his body. In a blink of an eye he was on top of the brunet, nestled between his legs. The tip of his arousal teasing William's entrance. Slipping his hands over his lover before he thrust his hips, penetrating him.

"Will..." He called.

"Gre—AH!" William gasped out loudly, gripping the comforter spread across his bed as he suddenly found himself stretched and stuffed completely. He'd assumed that being gentle at first meant slowly…apparently he was wrong and he was thrown into the new, but pleasurable sensation of having someone inside him. Though it was also a little painful.

Afraid he had hurt his lover, Grell froze. He hadn't meant to get swept up in the moment, but the feel of the condom being rolled down his sensitive flesh and the feel of his balls being grassed, had sent a jolt of electricity to his core. Delirious with desire, his lust took control and before he realized what he was about, he found himself buried deep within the brunet.

Now, careful not to move he watched Will's face. Watching for any signs of discomfort. "Will, my love? Did I hurt you?"

William didn't answer right away. Of course it was painful, but as the seconds ticked by, the pain eased and William was able to relax and breathe once more. "Only a little…" He whispered, reaching up to cup Grell's cheek as his other hand took one of Grell's, lacing their fingers together.

Grell was still not one hundred percent convinced that was the case. But he locked his fingers with Will's and pressed his cheek into his palm. A warm smile crept across his face, though his brows remained furrowed.

"Are you sure, Will? I don't have to continue just yet. We can stay like this for a moment longer." Grell whispered as he turned his head and placed a kiss to William's palm.

"I'm adjusting…It was just surprisingly…fast at first, is all." William's cheeks were flushing redder yet, and gave a small gasp of pleasure when Grell's member mindlessly twitched inside him.

"I'm…nearly ready…"

Lying down carefully atop the brunet, Grell began to place kisses along William's collarbone. Nipping ever so often, his tongue, like a serpents, dipped into the space between his clavicle bones. Will's own erection twitched as it was pressed between their bodies.

Grell's cock pulsed inside its sheath, growing desperate to be pleasured. In a voice reflecting the ache in his loins, the redhead nearly begged as he spoke.

"Will, I need to move."

Slowly Grell moved his hips in a rocking motion. Stroking Will from the inside. Ripples of pleasure coursed over his still hardening length. His breathing hitched and he groaned. His eyes closing on their own accord.

"Nnngh... William"

"Oh—Scythe!" William gasped, gripping Grell's hand tighter, his back bowing back into the bed and his hips rolling to meet Grell's slow movements. Now that the pain had passed, each movement stroking his inner walls sent jolts of pleasure through his body.

Gradually, Grell began to pull out, stopping as he reached the tip of his throbbing cock. Grinning devilishly he lowered his mouth to his lover's. As their lips met he flicked his hips, burring is length back within William's body. His tongue diving into the wet cavern of his lover's mouth at the exact same moment. Nearly growling, he moaned into the kiss and repeated the motion with his hips.

William was trying to stay in control of himself, making as little noise as possible apart from his panting breath and small groans. But when Grell thrust into him the way he did, he let loose a cry, muffled by red lips. He reached up, grabbing a fistful of long red tresses, his chest heaving as he began to breathe harder.

Grell broke the kiss, panting and looked down into William's eyes. His hips continued to pump back and forth, finding a blessed rhythm. The friction of their bodies, creating wave after wave of titillating sensations.

"Does that... feel good, my... love?" the crimson reaper gasped, pressing his lips to the side of William's neck.

"Y-Y—Ah!" Talking…responding…it seemed awkward and difficult for William while he had the redhead inside him, and his responses turned into gasps. Shakingly, he moved his hand from Grell's hair to his lips, pressing his finger to them in an attempt to communicate in other ways.

Grell's eyes crossed as he tried to peer down at the finger covering his lips. Without warning he opened his mouth and took the brunet's finger between his lips. Giving his signature little chuckle he began to suck, synchronizing his mouth with the movement of his hips.

William gasped. Sweet mother Rhea, why was Grell so good at this? Hadn't he said it had been a while? Why had he waited so long to share his feelings for the fiery redhead? Why hadn't he spoken up when they were younger? Why hadn't he marked Grell as  _his_?

Sweat broke out over William's body as he and Grell moved against and within each other. The brunet breathing heavily and audibly as their passion grew. He gripped Grell's hand, never wanting to let him go as he leaned forward, his lips clamping to the soft flesh at the base of his neck and suckling, leaving behind a small dark mark…and then another, and another, working his way up along Grell's deliciously slender neck.

Releasing his finger, Grell tilted his head to the side giving greater access to his delicate flesh. Biting down on his lower lip blood seeped to the surface and began to dribble down his chin. The sent driving him further into ecstasy's embrace.

"Will... taste me..." he sighed as he captured the brunet's lips.

Drops of blood mixed in their mouths, spreading like jam upon their tongues, coating them in crimson.

"Taste…how..?" He gasped against his skin with some difficulty. He nuzzled the crook of Grell's neck.

"My life... my blood... Did you not taste...?" Grell asked between gasps as he closed his eyes once more savoring the feel of Will's lips roaming across his throat.

"Will... ohh... my sweet, Will... nnn..." he moaned. His free hand slipping between their bodies to grasp the pulsing member pressed to his belly.

William pulled back slightly, his eyes widening at the sight of blood—or the blur of red he assumed was blood upon Grell's chin. Unlike Grell, He always avoided blood. Always properly dressed in a pristine suit.

But this evening was all about them…maybe…just once…it would be okay to get blood on his hands.

He reached forward, using a finger to touch the warm, wet substance.

Grell closed his eyes as he felt the warm touch of Will's finger as he smeared his blood across his lips. He longed to part them and take the red covered digit into his mouth, but he resisted, giving the brunet a moment to figure out what he wanted to do next. The idea of Will licking his blood from his finger made his cock vibrate deep inside his lover's cavity. He groaned and thrust harder. Opening his eyes he waited and watched.

"Taste me, Will."

William raised an eyebrow, "You are serious?" he asked the redhead, hesitant on putting blood in his mouth. He'd never imagined himself doing such a thing; it was bad enough when he had his own blood in his mouth due to a poorly dodged blow to his jaw during a fight.

"Grell, do you realize how…unsanitary that is?"

Pausing momentarily, Grell nuzzled his lover's hand. "Blood cleanses the body, Will. It is only dangerous for mortals as they are prone to infection. For us it is drinking the wine of life. And I do find it so utterly sexy. Would you not try it for me? I want to watch you suck it off your finger."

To demonstrate how turned on he was by the prospect of watching his lover taste his blood, Grell gave a wiggle, thrusting into William's body.

"Do be a good boy, my sweet William and taste me. Drink from me. Let me paint you in blood." Grell commanded darkly.

William cried out in surprise, his body shivering as he tried to muffle the cry with the back of his hand. His member twitched, tapping Grell's abs. He'd never witnessed Grell being so demanding and controlling. It was like a glimpse into their past when they first met, only rather than angry, Grell was acting on lust (and love). He was so dominate. For a moment, William forgot which of them were the supervisor and which one was the subordinate. It was an even bigger turn on than he had imagined it would be, and a look of amazed fear flickered over his features.

But still, he was hesitant to taste Grell's blood.

Grell's thrusts turned into long, hard strokes. He grinned broadly as he watched the indecision in Will's eyes. Like a cat he lowered his mouth to the dark-headed reaper and licked the dip along his breast plate. From the corner of his eye he saw William's nipple tighten into a protruding peak. Coyly his lips traveled in the direction of the pink knob. Slowly he ran his tongue around its sensitive tip.

Without warning he nipped it. Blood bubbled from the tiny tooth mark. Just as quickly, Grell covered the taut nipple in his mouth and nursed the blood from the wound. Moans emanated from the redhead. He closed his eyes and he savored the taste of his lover's life force as the red liquid slid down the back of his throat.

"Ahh! Grell!" William gasped, his body going stiff, "Wh-what are you-? Nhghh…" his head fell back against the bed.

The cut hurt—a lot, but the way Grell's tongue slid over his broken skin was quite strangely erotic. "Grell…no…that's…ah…ahn…"

"Shush, love. Enjoy the pleasure." Grell commanded as he licked the blood from Will's tit. He began to growl like a dog feasting on a bone. His hips began to move faster. Penetrating deeper and harder into his lover. His thumb teased the tip of William's cock, between them.

"Will you come for me, love?"

"I-if you keep—Gahh! Grell!" Will twisted his body, biting into his pillow. His member twitched, the heated pressure growing too much in his groin. He began thrusting into Grell's hand, begging for release until it finally came. His seed spilling out and coating Grell's fingers as he muffled his cry into the pillow.

Grell closed his eyes and bit down on his lip once more. His hand continued to stroke the groaning reaper's throbbing cock till he was sure the man was completely spent. Will's body continued to contract all around Grell's pulsating length and he became desperate for his own release. Opening his eyes he looked down at his lover. Slowly he withdrew his hand from William's member.

"Take my hands, Will." He whispered as he slid his hands up his lover's torso.

Panting, William did so, sliding his hands along the redhead's arms until his fingers entwined with Grell's. He opened his eyes, gazing up at Grell—his lover. "Scythe….You're beautiful…" he moaned.

Pink dusted Grell's cheeks. He lowered his head, his lips hovering just above Will's and whispered. "I love you."

Heatedly he kissed William. His hips gave one last great thrust. His orgasm erupted, casting him into ecstasy's embrace. For a moment Grell felt like he was dying. He groaned, breaking the kiss between them as his manhood continued to ejaculate hot sticky seed inside of William.

"Will" He cried out as his body collapsed atop William's. He was exhausted and worn out from their lovemaking. Tenderly he placed a chaste kiss at the base of his lover's throat. Sweat coated his bloodied lip, stinging the cuts he had made. He hissed in discomfort and quickly, licked the painful, swollen flesh.

With his chin now resting upon Will's chest, Grell gazed up at his boss and now lover. Smiling graciously up at him, the redhead murmured sleepily. "Thank you, my love."

William held Grell to his chest, waiting as his heart slowed from their passion before he rolled them over onto their sides and pulled the blanket up and over their forms.

They…had just made love.

William felt his cheeks heat back up as the thought crossed his mind. Life had just gotten quite a bit more interesting, and he wasn't sure how ready he was for it once they left the privacy of his apartment…

But he did know that he wouldn't make the mistake of pushing Grell away again. He pulled the redhead close and tilted his chin up to press their lips together.

"I love you, too."

* * *

  **-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
